Namorita Prentiss
' Namorita Prentiss' is a clone of a human mutant and Atlantean hybrid. Relatives *Thakorr (great-grandfather) *Korra (great-grandmother) *Fen (great-aunt) *Aquaria Neptunia (genetic template) *Talan (legal father) *Betty Dean-Prentiss (adoptive mother) *Namor McKenzie (cousin) *Byrrah (first cousin once-removed) *Dara (first cousin once-removed) *Arkus (first cousin once-removed) Powers Atlantean Physiology: Namorita's powers come from being a hybrid of Homo mermanus (Atlantean) and Homo superior (mutant). Namorita's body is specially developed for underwater conditions, granting her specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly in murky ocean depths. This hybrid physiology means she can survive indefinitely underwater or on land, although she needs occasional contact with water to survive. *''Aquatic Healing:'' If injured, Namorita's body can heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human or most Atlanteans can. Namorita's accelerated healing is at its peak when she is immersed in water and diminishes the longer she is out of contact with water or if she is completely dry. *''Aquatic Respiration:'' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita can breathe underwater indefinitely due to having gills located behind her ears. Unlike most Atlanteans, however, Namorita can also breathe indefinitely on land without the aid of breathing devices, whereas most Atlanteans can only survive being out of water for a matter of minutes. *''Enhanced Strength:'' Like all Atlanteans, Namorita is superhumanly strong. While she is immersed in water, she is capable of lifting 75 tons, although prolonged surface activity can reduce her strength to 33% or lower. *''Enhanced Speed:'' Namorita can run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Her speed is greatest, however, while swimming. *''Enhanced Stamina:'' Namorita's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human being and most other Atlanteans. Her stamina, much like her strength, steadily declines the longer she is out of contact with water and will diminish to the point where she only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *''Enhanced Agility:'' Namorita's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *''Enhanced Reflexes:'' Namorita's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *''Enhanced Durability:'' The tissues of Namorita's body are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. She can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury, though it is still possible to injure her. *''Enhanced Longevity: Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *Enhanced Hearing:'' Namorita has sensitive hearing, possibly to hear while underwater. *''Enhanced Vision:'' Namorita has strong enough eyesight to see in the ocean murky depths. Flight: Namorita possesses vestigial wings on both of her ankles by which she seems able to fly. As these tiny wings are insufficient to keep her aloft, it has been theorized that her ability to fly is a mental power akin to telekinesis, and the wings merely assist in the process of steering her flight. Mental Detection: Namorita can sense when her cousin, Namor, is in danger within an undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by him. Electrical Absorption Offensive Secretion (formerly): Namorita could secrete corrosive acid or paralyzing toxin from her hands. Octopoid Camouflage (formerly): Namorita had the ability to change her skin color as a method of camouflage. This is evidence of her possibly having had a power to mimic the abilities of sea animals. Category:Individuals